Nights in Shining Armor
by MissElectricCarousel
Summary: Teenage years are hard. But once you find what keeps you going, theres nothing else to it. One-Shot; first KND story! Glad to be back!


**HEY EVERYONE! Wow! Long time NOOOO SEEEE! Thats super crazy! Okie well great news! Im baccckkk! :)))) And supah glad to be here! **

**Now, excting-ness....KND STORY!!! AHH! I know awesome right?? **

**Well anyways guys, its my first one ever and ive got a bunch saved in my documents but i decided on this one to upload first so AHEM, heres a summary:**

**Well Kuki's pretty much going through some normal teenage stuff. And its hard, because a lot of people forget how hard being a teenager really is. I dont now how the universe pulls it off, but everything seems like the end of the world. And its only the most important things to you that keep you going. **

**Just a short and sweet one-shot about this. I hope you like it, theres more KND goodness to come :)**

* * *

Kuki Sanban did not understand.

The girl slumped her head down farther into her pillow and let out an exhausted and miserable groan.

It was 11:36 p.m. and she was laying face down on her bed.

She had been crying, and she had been crying hard.

She didn't get how parents could be so…cruel…how they could be so…she couldn't find the right words.

And that was exactly why she was as upset as she was right now.

Her teenage mind was foggy and cloudy. She hardly knew what was left and right anymore, and every time she would get upset enough to confront her anger towards her parents, everything would go wrong.

She would plan out these scenarios and words and everything and once she got to the main event…

Blank.

Nonsense would follow.

Then finally, yelling.

Changing subjects.

Some screaming.

And then, here.

All these times she couldn't help but feel completely and indefinitely alone.

She shifted on her bed so her puffy red face looked up at the ceiling, even though she could barely see it through her hazy eyesight.

When she was younger she never understood why teenagers had so many issues, why they were always crazed and on the edge.

There was a movie that she would always think of when she eternally laughed at the older kids…what was it called?

Oh yeah, _The Breakfast Club_. Sometimes when the all were at Abby's house they would see Cree watching it. Kuki always thought it was stupid and just plain weird. I mean, she thought, why would teenagers have these awful lives? Weren't they supposed to be 'cool' or whatever? Those years so far back, she always held back her laughter at the topic.

But now, laying on her bed, staring at her ceiling, losing herself completely. She understood. Actually that was the only thing she _did_ understand: that she didn't understand a single thing. Did that make any sense? Who knew. Goodness knows that she didn't.

But…

Why was she alone?

Why couldn't she understand her thoughts?

Why can't anyone else understand?

And then, Kuki snapped.

Her eyesight sharpened.

And as she lifted herself off her bed quickly and ran over to her cell phone to push down the numbers she knew too well, a little of the fog cleared.

After she was slapped the phone shut and set it back on the desk next to her, she wiped her eyes and sniffled in the rest of her issues. At least for now.

She had realized that she wasn't alone, and she would never be.

Only minutes later, a slight tap was heard against her window.

And she smiled. A long exhausted and content smile.

Her lean arms lifted up the window and she greeted the cold air and the only other things keeping her here. The only people in the entire world that would ever save her from herself.

"Hey Kooks, mind if we come on in?"

* * *

**Alrighty everyone! I really hoped you like that, if you didnt, well...die. Just kidding! I love you all! And if you really didnt like it, i'll get better, promise.**

**Now if anyone is confuzzled on the title i was going for a "Knight in Shining Armor" but since theres four i was like "Knights in Shining Armor" but hen i thought, well these nights at home are super tough for her and then she has the most important things in the world to her come on in the story and make it all better then it turned into "Nights in Shining Armor"**

**Yep. :) If you dont understand or like it, thats chill, imma not changing it :)**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**-MEC :)**


End file.
